


Dont say i love you, Its cliché

by ImSurroundedByMuggles711



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bullies, Confused Nico di Angelo, Gay Percy Jackson, M/M, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Protective Percy, Supportive!Annabeth, Will Solace is a bully, jealous!Will, jercy breaks up, percyswims, wisegirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSurroundedByMuggles711/pseuds/ImSurroundedByMuggles711
Summary: Percy is starting off at a brand new school. Meets an adorable emo guy. Wonders why this guy is always in his mind. ( aka i suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction!. I am worried. Terrified actually. Thought i would be rather writing fanfics than doing my homework so here i am!. Please show some love!. Constructive critisism is welcomed!

Chapter one: New beginnings

 

My name is Percy. Percy Jackson. And this is the story of my life. Or atleast the worst years of my life..Highschool. Every kid’s nightmare. Hell’s kitchen. I guess you could say I’m a troubled kid. I have moved to several schools. Only a few thirty or so.

My last school, Yancy Academy, didn’t go so well. They expelled me for calling the headmaster a bald headed dumbass with no sense of humor. Well, it’s either that, or the fact that I managed to cover the entire gents’ bathroom on the second floor in toilet paper. But other than that, I had almost survived the whole school year!. That is a record!. Oh well, I wouldn’t have passed the final exams anyway.

Back to the present, then. I looked in my closet thinking of what to wear. I suck at picking out clothes. I finally decided on a white shirt, my fav blue hoodie and really dark blue jeans. I looked around till I found my watch under my pillow. It was just a plain simple watch, silver in color, but it was special to the both of us. Both me and mom. I checked the time and gave out a sigh. Gabe won’t be up any time soon. Thank god.

I snatched up my backpack and went downstairs to find the house filled with a delicious aroma. My mom was baking cookies!. Yum. I entered the kitchen with a wide grin on my face. I was going to take a cookie from the tray but my mom slapped my hand playfully.  
”you can get it when you come back from school.” she said.  
I put up my biggest pout and gave her my cute doggy eyes.  
“Pleeeeaasee??”  
“No, Percy, they’re for when you come back.”  
No one can say no to me after I show them my doggy eyes, but alas, my mother was persistent on not letting me have cookies for breakfast.

Oh. I forgot to tell you about my mom. Her name’s Sally Jackson. The sweetest woman alive. And she married Gabe, the ugliest, most disgusting, smelliest person alive. I won’t call him dad. He isn’t. Mom never married my father. He died at sea. Or as my mom puts it, ‘He was lost at sea.’

“What’s for breakfast then, mom?”  
“Pancakes.”  
“Blue ones?” I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back.  
“Ofcourse sweetie.”

You see, my mom makes blue food on special occasions. And me going to a new school is a very special one. I gobbled down my food, kissed my mom goodbye, and rode my bicycle to my new school, Westover Hall.


	2. Well, school started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although in the book, Westover Hall is a sort of boarding school and you sleep there, In this fic, I am portraying the school as just another highschool. The only difference being the fact it looks like a castle from the outside. With that being said, Enjoy!

The second I arrived at the front gates, I freaked out.   
What? Anyone would. Besides, you haven’t seen Westover Hall. It. Is. Freaky. It’s like this huge castle from the medieval times. I inhaled deeply and entered. I first went to the principal’s office and froze when I saw the name.  
“Ms. Gottschalk- Principal”

 

My eyes went wide and I bit my lip trying to stop myself from cracking up. A teacher named got chalk? .  
Now this, I thought to myself, is going to be the beginning of a very interesting school year. I knocked on the door and was called to come in. 

The first thing I noticed as I entered was the incredible stench of perfume. It made me want to gag.

Then I heard the ongoing conversation between the principal herself and a raven haired boy. The boy was speaking with such a beautiful tone, words forming one after the other in such a graceful manner that I listened , entranced.

“But ma’am, please do understand. The current situation of our school is horrendous. The number of bullying occurring each day is increasing in a phenomenal rate. I had no choice but to fight back as to prevent being bullied further. The extent of things that teenagers, hormonal teenagers, can do in this generation is far too much for teachers to comprehend. They can stick your head in a toilet and flush and you teachers would simply wave it off as just horseplay. You do not understand. I –” the boy’s head whipped around as if only realizing that he was not the only person in the room and glared at me, resulting in me flinching.

 

But then I regained my posture and glared at him back, because who the hell does he think he- That was the first time I actually noticed his features.

The boy was actually kinda cute. With dark brown eyes , deep as the ocean, that seem to contain a certain beauty I just couldn’t describe in words. His eyes looked familiar but I couldn’t place where I’d seen them before. He had skin as pale as snow and long fingers. He also wore a black tee with a leather black jacket and ripped jeans. Did I mention they were black?. 

 

The principal then interfered with our glaring competition by clearing her throat. She looked me straight in the eye and said “Who are you?”. Apparently she had forgotten she had called me in?.  
“Uh I’m Percy Jackson?. Im new. I knocked on the door and you told me to come in?..”  
“No I did not. Don’t tell me what I did and did not do, young man.”

Ohkay whaaatt?? I literally wanted to punch that little witch. Or atleast bang my fist on the table and demand justice or whatever. She legit told me to come in!. Unfortunately the only words that came out was 

“uh.. okay?” That’s when I noticed the boy trying to stifle his laughter. I don’t think saying that I was pissed would properly describe my emotions right then.

She looked down at a paper that was on her table.  
“You must be Mr. Jackson.” I nodded, although I was frustrated as this information, I had already given to her.  
“Mr Di angelo will show you to your next class. I presume you have your schedule?.”  
Before I could reply, ‘Mr Di angelo’or whatever his name was groaned loudly, making it clear that he did not want to be showing me to my classes.

“Mr Di angelo, its either this, or detention.” Which was a pretty simple choice to me. Just lead a kid around for a couple of hours and ditch him when he goes to the bathroom. Simple enough. But it seemed that the boy was considering both options.   
“I think I’d rather have det-“  
“I didn’t give you a choice, Mr Di Angelo”  
“But-“  
“GO.”

 

Well, that pretty much summed up my first interaction with the cute emo boy. And I was glad to spend the rest of the day with him. Because he was cute. And had an attitude.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

When we left the office, I didn’t really know what to say as the boy just walked straight, his eyes always bored straight ahead and his posture was stiff.

So I decided to break the ice. The only problem was, I didn’t know how. So I decided to ask him the first question on my mind.  
“How are you gonna lead me to every single class of mine if we have different lessons all throughout the day?”  
The boy stopped and turned around.   
“What do you mean? In Maine, things are done differently. (A/N: yeah I know they’re not but I just wanted all ma characters together throughout the day) We’re all placed in classes. So all the tenth graders are split into classes of twenty five. We all have the same lessons. You are in ‘10-c’ just like I am, so unfortunately we share the same classes throughout the day.”

 

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off saying “and that doesn’t mean you get to follow me around.”  
Oh-kay. Cute, short emo kid trying to be aggressive. I can deal with that.

“So do you wanna introduce me to someone else so that I can ‘follow them around’” I replied back using air quotes.  
The boy didn’t reply. He just kept walking, his eyes glued to the front. He then took a sharp turn to the left and slipped through a double door which said bilrary?

Wait, no. I squinted and realized it said ‘library’. Yes, I am dyslexic. And yes, being dyslexic is a pain in the ass.   
Moving on.. I entered the library and noticed the boy waiting for me, his feet tapping on the ground. As soon as he saw me, he swiftly turned around and walked into an aisle and towards a blond girl. 

“Annabeth, this is Percy. Newbie. Show him around. Do whatever.”  
The girl, Annabeth, looked at me, her gray eyes sparkling.   
“We haven’t had a new kid since forever.” She walked towards me and held out her hand. “Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Pleasure to meet you.”  
“Yeah, you too…so, um when does class start?” I wondered aloud.

Annabeth frowned and checked her watch. “In about five minutes. C’mon I’ll introduce you to the rest of the gang.”

“You obviously know Nico, right?”  
“Uh-huh” so the shortie’s name was nico. Cute. She lead me out of the library and I got surprised at how many people had filled the hall during the very few minutes I stayed inside the library.

She dragged me to our first class, Biology. I was just stumbling in the background. For a girl, Annabeth had a pretty steel grip. I walked in with her just as the bell rang.

 

Well, no time to be introduced to the ‘rest of the gang’ I guess. Pity.

 

A strict ass woman glared at us as we entered and I made the assumption that she is our bio teacher. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail so tight, it hurt to look at it. She wore a neatly ironed pink shirt with a black high-waisted skirt. To complete off the nineties look, she had long knee long socks with a pair of black flats.

She spoke in a voice so deep “ You must be Perseus Jackso- “Percy.” I interrupted.  
She stared me down with a horrid sneer before saying in a nasally voice “ Sit in the front, where I can see you, Jackson. No fooling around here.” 

 

I knew that this woman meant business. I didn’t want my mom receiving calls on the first day itself so I decided to abide by the rules. Atleast for a little while. 

I dropped into the seat she pointed at before turning to my left and noticing Nico sitting beside me. I smiled to myself. Atleast things won’t be that boring. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The world's crushing down on me

Biology sucked. Percy had kept himself occupied with glancing at Nico from the corner of his eyes. Every time the shorter boy would chew the back of his pencil, Percy’s lips would act impulsively and lick his lips.

Which was a lot of the times. Finally Percy couldn’t stand it anymore. Raising his hand, he asked to go to the bathroom.

The second he stepped out, he realized the huge mistake. _Where the hell was the washroom?!._ He was pretty sure Annabeth had mentioned it as they passed by to go to class, but all his thoughts were devoted how much his wrist had hurt at that time.

Regretting everything he decided to wander the halls for a few minutes before returning back to the class in order to avoid embarrassment. He kept pacing the halls, bearing in mind to stay close to the classroom as to not lose the way.

 

Percy kept thinking about the beautiful boy that sat next to him. The way he brushed the mischievous strands of hair out of his face. The way he bit his bottom lip and scrunched his nose while thinking. The fact that something about him seemed so familiar although he could never place his finger on it. Yes, Percy had noticed all of this in about ten minutes. He was obsessed. Percy checked the time to avoid thinking more on the matter before realizing that about three minutes had passed because of him fantasizing.

 

He trudged back into class and dragged himself onto the seat, accidentally knocking the book from the table. It land on the floor with a loud thud resulting in all of the class staring at him. Ms Whatsit turned her back to the board, sneering at Percy with distaste.

 

“Explain yourself, Jackson.” She drawled.

“Uh. Sorry?” Several kids chuckled while Nico gave a small smile.

 

Percy was deeply aware of the bright shade of red seeping into his cheeks. He made a silent wish to be at least able to speak in actual sentences once in a while without making an absolute fool of himself, just like he did now.

The woman looked at him before finally deciding that he was not worth her time as she went back to explaining about some shit on mitochonsomethings.

He glanced to his side, noticing that Nico was trying to cover the smirk plastered on his face. The shorter boy slipped a folded piece of paper onto his desk, which Percy opened abruptly.

In it said one word, in brilliant, pretty handwriting.

_“Charming.”_

 

This time, Percy could not fight down the deep shade of red burning onto his face.

                                                                    ---------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of Bio finished up very quickly. So did few other lessons. And before he knew it, it was lunch.

Annabeth steered him in the cafeteria towards a large table of kids chatting together. Percy assumed that this was her ‘gang’.

They looked nice enough atleast. 

 

A buff looking Chinese guy was talking to a girl with dark skin and distracting golden eyes. Atleast  the buff dude blushed a whole lot more than Percy did.

A scrawny, curly haired kid was talking animatedly with a blond guy. He was handsome, Percy had to admit, but not his type. Percy was pretty sure he sat in front of this guy in art.

There was also this pretty girl with colorful eyes, kinda like a kaleidoscope. She was grinning at Annabeth with a mischievous look in her eyes, as if they was sharing some kind of private joke.

 

“Guys, this is Percy Jackson. A newbie.” Percy slid into one of two empty seats and waved a hi.

 

Annabeth was introducing everyone to him when a wave of black caught his eye. He saw Nico arriving to their table, noticing Percy and glaring before sitting on the only empty seat next to him with a thud.

 

For the third time that day, Percy flushed a deep crimson.

 

He soon found out that these people were exactly his type. Percy was easily able to join a conversation with Jason, the blondie, and crack up jokes with Leo, the curly haired kid. He was able to roll his eyes with Piper, the pretty eyed girl, when Annabeth talked about architecture.

Apparently, she liked it. A lot.

 

The only people he wasn’t able to join along with was Nico and his friend, Reyna. They were talking about the best ways to die.

He really wanted to talk to the brown eyed boy, but just didn’t know how. He thought of how one of Smelly Gabe’s friend died.

 

“Defenestration.” Percy blurted out. Nico turned around with an eyebrow raised.

 “Pardon?”

“Death by defenestration. Best way to go.” Reyna looked at him with an amused expression before replying “I agree. How have we not thought of that, Di Angelo?”

 

Nico frowned at him but Percy could see his eyes dancing with amusement, shock and something else Percy couldn’t figure out.

And without thinking at all, Percy blurted out “Bianca?”

Nico’s eyes widened and he scrambled back, his face filled with shock and pain. But Percy had to get the words out. “Y-you’re Bianca’s little brother aren’t you?!”

Nico jumped off his seat, his eyes filling with tears before muttering “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about” and bolting off.

The whole group stared at Percy, baffled, before Leo spoke up. “Um . what just happened?”

Reyna’s eyes darkened with confusion. “Who’s Bianca, Jackson?”

Percy scrambled up out of his chair before replying “ i- I don’t think I have the right to say. Sorry” before leaving in the opposite direction Nico went out of. He just needed to clear his mind.

 

_How had he been so stupid?_

                                                                    ------------------------------------------------------

Nico was behind the school. Technically he was within the school borders so he couldn’t get in trouble.

He was pacing around. _Percy_ was the boy who killed Bianca?!. Water started pooling in his eyes, but he didn’t let it fall. Never since Bianca.

Nico fell onto the floor, hugging his knees and closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the flashback for once.

_Perseus, that boy was called. The one who Bianca was secretly obsessed with. The one who persuaded Bianca to go on the trip with him. Dad didn’t want her to go for the school trip. It was raining heavily outside for a week continuous and so most kids didn’t go. But the school hadn’t cancelled the trip. Perseus called her, begged for her to come._

_Most kids weren’t going. But he was. And he didn’t want to be the only one. So he rang her up a couple of days before the trip, successfully persuading her to want to go. Since Bianca was clearly ‘daddy’s little girl’, she managed to convince father to let her go. She even lied about the rain being really less in weather forecast. Reluctantly, dad let her go._

_Father was possessive over Bianca. Ever since mom died, he didn’t want her to have the same fate. But she had decided to go. Nico remembered the way Bianca acted the few days before going for the trip. Excited, happy and so, so loving. He remembered the sparkle in her eyes everytime she spoke about the trip._

_He remembered her loving smile she gave him every time Nico said he was scared and didn’t want her to go. But she went anyway._

_Nico remembered the night before she left. When he crept into Bi’s room and took her phone. When he called Perseus making him promise he would take care of his sister. He remembered the reassurance that he had received._

_And lastly, Nico remembered when he found out. He was eating dinner, fettuccine Alfredo, wondering why Bianca wasn’t home yet. His father received a phone call, informing him that Bianca had passed away. She went onto a bridge, a very weak, torn apart bridge, to help a kid who was standing there paralyzed, too afraid to move._

_She helped get the kid off the bridge and when she was going to step out, the bridge collapsed._

_They had found Bianca’s broken, lifeless body at the bottom of the ravine._

 

Nico’s eyes flew open, gasping for breath as he sobbed uncontrollably. His mind put two and two together. Perseus. Per- **cy** -us. Percy. Percy Jackson.

 

An uncontrollable rage filled his heart before decreasing again. He wasn’t an eleven year old anymore. It wasn’t Percy’s fault. It was the storm. It was father’s fault. And most of all, it was his own fault, for letting Bianca go. But he’d had this thought before. And he wasn’t going to let it absorb him again.

 

Bianca wouldn’t want that.

 

Nico rose up, shaking slightly. He wiped his tears. And took a deep breath before walking back to lunch.

                                                                    ----------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one!. I didnt really know how to portray the quest and Bianca's death so i took my best shot!. You might see my writing style has changed since the first chapter and that is actually because i wrote the first chapter last year! I saw it and was like 'huh. I might actually post that'. Thankyou to all those who are supporting me in improving my writing skills!. I love you all lots!.  
> Hannah.


	4. Drama in Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know I haven't written in sooo longg! I am extremely sorry for not doing so. I hope I can start giving out more chapters but I'm not promising as we have tests this week and the next but I'll do my absolute best for all of you!  
> xox,  
> Hannah

_“Nico rose up, shaking slightly. He wiped his tears. And took a deep breath before walking back to lunch.”_

 

It turns out, Nico didn't need to go back and face his friends. On his way back, the bell rang, signaling end of break. He took out a crumpled piece of paper that was his schedule out of the brown messenger bag he wore. 

 

 _Ugh. Drama_ _class_.

 

 

He honestly didn't mind drama as he always got to play the villain in the in-class plays. Nico Di Angelo, the evil king. Nico Di Angelo, the scary Dracula. Nico Di Angelo, the terrifying Voldemort (he covered his face with a hood).

 

Yeah. Nico had to play a lot of roles. 

 

But thankfully they didn't force him any of the ridiculous makeup they make villains wear. He already had pale skin, a void of darkness underneath his eyes and really red lips from torturing them daily. 

 

He entered drama quite a while before the second bell rang.

 

 'Nico!' a voice rang, snapping him from his thoughts. He momentarily cringed, thinking it was his friends, asking him about what happened during lunch.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

It was will solace.

The boy who always got the role of the charming prince. 

 

Nico sneered in response to the blonde's wide smile.

 

"I thought you'd skip class like you did yesterday!"

"Now that you mention it, I think I will today as well." he retorted.

 

He turned to settle into his seat when Will's arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Let me go, Solace" Nico gritted out. He struggled but the blonde's arms were far too strong. 

 

"Aw c'mon neeks, why don't you let me have some fun with you?" He could practically _hear_  will smiling.

He was about to give in to Solace when a voice rang from beside them.

"Dude, let him go."

 

Nico turned around to see who the big-headed idiot that went against Will Solace was and found himself staring at Percy Jackson in all his glory.

 

_ofcourse it was._

 

Will replied " Watcha gonna do about it, newbie?"

Jason materialized (not literally) beside Jackson. 

 

"Hmm I dunno man, beat you into a pulp? What do u think, Jackson?"

 

Will released his hands from Nico's neck. At first he was surprised. Had those two  _actually_  managed to scare  _Will Solace_  off?!

 

He soon realised that it was because the professor had entered the class. 

You come  _now_? Really?. 

 

Nico found himself staring at his two 'saviors'. He muttered a quick  _you didn't have to_ before slumping down on his seat.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The rest of drama passed extremely slowly and Percy's heart was still beating fast. He remembered how blood pounded in his ears as he saw that stupid blondie, wrapping his arms around Nico.

 

The professor announced that they would do an in-class play on the lonely princes. It was a stupid play about some stupid princes and Percy’s mind wandered off fast.

_If a zombie bites a vampire, does the vampire turn into a zombie or does it like, disintegrate? Or, cause its already dead, the vampire stays the same? And gets like majorly pissed and slices the zombie in half? And then vampires bring war onto zombies and they accidentally wipe out all of the zombie population? Will that be how the vampires accidentally save the human species from a zombie apocalypse?_

He snapped out of his reverie hearing the clearing of a throat beside him. Percy looked up to see the professor staring at me.

 

“Daydreaming, are we? Mr. Jackson?”

“Uhm absolutely not, sir” The raven haired boy quickly stuttered back.

“Very well. Would you like to take up the offer?” The teacher inquired, his foot repeatedly tapping the ground, clearly showing his annoyance.

 

Percy, clearly not knowing what said offer was, nodded his head and hoped for the best as he clearly did not want to get on the bad side of teachers this year.

 

His mom had had it tough. She could barely afford the amount the school required to pay for his books and other amenities. He couldn’t bare to go back home again with a report signed by a lot of teachers, angry at his behavior in class and see the look of despair his mom had in her eyes. But she would strain out a smile, say it’s okay, and say some half-hearted joke to calm down the tense mood.

 

Sally Jackson was a wonderful woman who deserved the best of the best. Yet she was stuck nursing her sick uncle. After he passed away, she had barely any money to afford an apartment. Nonetheless, she pushed forward despite all odds.

 

And when her life finally felt right after she had met the man of her dreams, he disappeared. Lost in the sea, only leaving a child behind.

 

But Sally was happy. She always saw the positive in things and Percy honestly did not want to pile more load onto his mother’s shoulders.

 

The teacher smiled at Percy widely.

“Great. You’d be the perfect sea prince!”

_Wait, what?!_

 

Percy hadn’t read the play himself but he had a vague memory of his mother explaining to him about the play a couple of days after he had told her of his sexuality.

 

It was a story about the sea prince and the sun prince falling in love. They loved each other but their parents weren’t extremely fond of them falling in love with their same gender. So they decide to run away but as both kingdoms’ only heirs, their parents begged for them to come back or something.

 

“Wait. Who’s the sun prince?!’’ Percy blurted out, immediately regretting it. It sounded like he was interested in the play and now it seemed like it was too late to back out.

 

“Good observation, Mr Jackson. Why did no one ask who the _golden_ prince was?” emphasizing the word golden, to make sure Percy caught his mistake.

 

Suddenly a girl to the right of Jason replied “Because we all know who you’re going to choose. It’s Will, isn’t it?”

 

“Uh, who’s Will?”

 

 And suddenly the boy sitting a few rows ahead of Percy stood up. Percy gritted his teeth as he realized it was that Solace guy.

 

The blond headed brat threw his head back and laughed. He sauntered over to Percy and put his hand out to shake.

 

“Who’s Will? I’m Will, genius. Will Solace. Pleased to meet you. I am definitely looking forward to working with you, Mister Jackson” He said with a gleeful smile, his eyes twinkling with what looked like dark humor.

 

Before Percy could reply, he turned to his side to see Nico staring with wide eyes and muttering ‘Oh gods. No. nonononono.’

 

Percy forced a smile for the professor’s sake and shook Solace’s hand, hoping to break some bones while he was at it.

 

\------------------------------------------


End file.
